


The Fair

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Charity Auctions, Humor, Polyjuice Potion, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: To get funds to rebuild Hogwarts after the war, a fair is held and Harry wanting to help, offers himself up for auction for people to win a date with him along with volunteering for the kissing booth.... Severus isn't pleased....





	The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of, hope you enjoy

"A fair?" Severus asked, looking increduously at Minerva.

"Yes Severus, we have all miraculously made it through this war and we need funds to get Hogwarts up and running again for future children to come and learn and feel safe."

"A fair with a few games will not get the money we need to get Hogwarts running again."

"I know that Severus but we only need a bit more, Lucius has been sentenced to life in Azkaban, all the Malfoy fortune has gone to young Draco, he has donated a third of his fortune into rebuilding Hogwarts, Harry has matched that number with his own money. This fair will be happening Severus with all fun and games and you will be a part of it."

"I will not! I may be Headmaster of this school but that doesn't mean I have to join in, I will let the fair go ahead and be held on the Quidditch pitch which I will extend but that is it."

"You have to join in Severus. Harry is, he will be running the kissing booth with Draco that will fetch quite a bit as Harry said he doesn't mind which sex he kisses as it is all for a good cause and at the end there will be an auction and Harry said we can auction him, win a date with Harry Potter."

Severus angrily stood. "Over my dead body! I did not risk my life day in day out keeping him alive through this war so dunderheads can buy him for a date to try and get their grubby hands all over what is mine!"

Minerva smirked. "Possessive much Severus?"

"It is not possessiveness, all Slytherins are the same, never share with what is theirs."

Minerva stood up. "Whatever you say Severus, now get extending that pitch, the fair will be tomorrow." she said before leaving the circular office.

* * *

Harry walked into the circular office and seeing it empty he carried on up the curling stairs and into Severus' private quarters and saw the older man by the fire, walking over he sat himself down on Severus' knee, his arms going around the Slytherins neck. "Here you are." he said before burying his face in Severus' neck, placing gentle kisses there.

"Yes."

Harry pulled back at Severus' sharp tone. "What's wrong?"

"I don't share Potter."

"I know that."

"Clearly you don't if you are offering yourself up to anyone who has a ticket, offering yourself for a date to the highest bidder."

"Ah. Who told you?"

"Well you didn't that's for sure."

"Come on Severus, the kissing booth is just pecks on the lips and the date you win at auction is just dinner, no touching."

"Kissing booth is touching and will be over run with hormonal teenagers."

"It's not just me, Draco is there also and Bill is okay with him doing it as it is for Hogwarts."

"William is not me!"

Harry laughed. "I am glad of that, I love my men tall, dark and handsome."

"Two out of three is not bad."

Harry placed his hands on the older man's face. "Enough of that talk. I got all three Severus, you are tall." Harry whispered, placing a kiss on the Slytherin's forehead. "Dark." a kiss on the tip of his nose. "And handsome." Harry smiled before joining lips with the older man.

Severus pulled back and looked at Harry who was slightly breathless. "You are still not doing the kissing booth."

Harry laughed. "It's for Hogwarts, the place that has not always been home to me, but to you as well Severus. This is our home, a place that we have always felt safe, a place where we finsihed what we thought would be an endless war once and for all and you are saying no to saving it?"

"Listen carefully to me. Hogwarts is my home, always will be, I do approve of this fair and hope we can raise enough besides what you and Draco have very generously given to get Hogwarts up and running again for children to learn and feel safe and happy, I have nothing against this fair, just you kissing other people and auctioning yourself off when you. Are. Mine!"

"And I will always be yours, no one else's."

"Good, then you will not be auctioning yourself off and be doing the kissing booth."

Harry stood up. "I will Severus, I have been going by everyones orders all my life. I am finally free to do what I want, make my own choices and my choice is the kissing booth and auctioning, do not take my choices when I am finally free to have them."

Severus slowly stood. "I am not taking away your choices Harry, all my life I have never had anything so pure, so beautiful that is all mine, I never believed I ever would as I believed I would die in the war, I now have something even the luckiest people will never get. I have you, and if wanting no one else to touch what I consider is mine for life then you may call me selfish."

"Selfish? Severus that is not what you are or will ever be." Harry sighed and stood on tip toe to wrap his arms around the older mans neck. "And people ask why I love you so much, I should tell them your little speech." Placing his hands on Severus' shoulders, Harry jumped, Severus' hands coming up and catching him as he wrapped his legs around the Slytherin. "Take me to bed Severus." Harry whispered.

* * *

Minerva hurried over to Severus, excusing herself as she walked in between people who were talking and hurrying to get in the queue to go in the mazes. "Severus."

Severus turned to see Minerva hurrying over to him. "Yes?"

"All of these people buying tickets to compete to go in the mazes you have created, we have people wanting to pay others more then they paid for a ticket, people are disappointed they can not go in the maze. What is in the centre Severus?"

"A ticket is in the centre of all these mazes, if they come to me with the ticket and allow me to see they won it fair and square they get felix felicis."

"That is dangerous Severus, do you know what people could do with all that luck? Try and turn it to greed."

"That they could Minerva if they had a lot of it, I stated that is what they win but never stated how much, they get enough to last them one hour, and they have to prove to me they won it fair and square, if I see them getting it by cheating or doing anything wrong in order to get it then they won't."

Minerva gave a small smile. "I shouldn't have doubted you Severus, you are getting better, you must be if Harry is at the kissing booth with Draco."

"He's what!" Severus roared as he stormed away.

* * *

Harry put his hand up indicating him and Draco needed a minute for a drink before carrying on. "I can't believe it, people just keep coming."

Draco laughed. "Oh I know, I mean I know I am better looking Potter I just thought you would get more with who you are."

"Excuse me?"

Harry and Draco turned to see a woman their age standing looking at them both. "Yes?" they answered in unison.

"I don't want a kiss, this isn't even my ticket."

Draco raised a brow. "Then whose is it and why come to a kissing booth if you don't want a kiss?"

"It's my friends ticket but he is too shy to come and ask, he doesn't want a kiss of either of you as he is happy with his boyfriend, he wants to use this ticket for a kiss. Not a kiss from one of you to him, a kiss from both of you to each other."

"Me and Scar head?"

"Me and Ferret?"

Minerva hurried over and stood in front of them both. "This is a kissing booth, people buy a ticket for a kiss, there is your ticket now kiss and quickly, Severus is on the war path Harry."

"Oh shit!" Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him hard before pulling away and looked around. "Where is he?"

"I do not know Harry. As soon as he found out you were here he stormed off, I thought he was coming here."

"Blimey Potter how is your line getting longer if you call that a kiss?"

"I kissed you in a hurry to get it over with and because I do not disobey Minerva, she can be more scary than Severus."

Minerva actually chuckled. "That I can be. You shouldn't be complaining about the kiss Mr Malfoy, he caught you unawares."

"He surely did."

"Well until Severus comes and drags Harry away let us get in some more customers, it looks like we have enough money but while people are still enjoying themselves, the fair will continue." Minerva said and walked away.

"They ought to have done a booth for this fair, meet the man and woman who never smile. Severus in one and her in other." Draco said, smirking when Harry laughed before turning to look in front as two people walked up to them both, handing over their ticket.

* * *

Neville walked into the hall of mirrors and looked at his many reflections, the mirrors showing himself in different shapes and sizes making him laugh, he gasped when his image disappeared from the mirrors and he was surrounded by many images of Severus Snape. "Sir?" he squeaked.

"Are you enjoying the fair Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"I hear you are staying on at Hogwarts when it reopens."

"Yes." Neville answered, looking at the many mirrors.

"You have nothing to fear Longbottom, I will be very civil to you when you start your apprenticeship."

"You will?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?" Neveille asked, jumping when Severus appeared in front of him.

"Take this."

Neville looked down at the small vial in the Headmasters hand.

* * *

Harry looked surprised when Colin Creevey stood in front of him and handed over his ticket. "Colin! I didn't know you liked blokes."

"I started to notice them a lot more after realising you wouldn't look at me like that and started to get, well, less obsessed with you."

Harry laughed and took Colin's ticket, "thank you for the ticket, here comes your kiss." he said and moved forwards, about to kiss Colin when a hand on his shoulder dragged him back, "what!" Harry exclaimed as he turned and saw who grabbed him. "Severus!"

"A word."

Harry stumbled into the tent behind the kissing booth and stopped when he saw himself standing there looking sorry. He knew that kind of sorry and nervous look. "How is Trevor?" he asked.

"He is good Harry."

Harry turned and glared at Severus. "You didn't! What did you threaten Neville with?"

"He didn't Harry, he promised to be civil to me when I join my apprenticeship when Hogwarts opens up."

"Neville he has to whether he wants to or not as he is Headmaster and he has to address you like you were a Professor."

"I don't mind, at least I can talk to Draco, hopefully he can talk to Bill and put in a good word for me with his brother." Neville said as he left the tent and went to stand next to Draco, he kissed Colin and then smiled as someone else walked over.

Harry turned to look at Severus. "How could you do that to Neville?"

"How could you do the kissing booth when you said you wouldn't."

"I say a lot of things when you have my cock in your mouth Severus. And you wonder how I get you to agree to things."

"I have taught you well."

"Yes. All of your bad and sneaky habits, they are all rubbing off on me."

Severus walked over to Harry and holding him close, he ran his hands down Harry's arms. "Rubbing off sounds good." he whispered.

"Yes it does." Harry sighed. "But it won't work this time, you got me out of the kissing booth but that's it. I will do this auction." he said and stepping back, he cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and left Severus standing there.

Severus left the tent and stopped by Draco. "What is wrong with your face Draco?"

"Harry has just asked me to talk to Bill into putting a good word in as he wants to go out with Charlie!"

Severus leaned forward. "This is Neville, I threatened him," he whispered before raising his voice, "This kissing booth finishes in forty minutes, we have to have these two enjoy the fair also." he said before walking away.

Draco looked across at Neville, "I see it this way, Severus has done you a favour."

"How?" Neville asked as he smiled at a girl he just kissed before looking at Draco.

"This will give you plenty of practice if you ever do get it on with Charlie."

"But I wanted Charlie to be my first kiss." he whispered.

"Merlin Neville you haven't had a first proper kiss yet? That means you haven't even been shagged.... have you at least wanked?"

"Draco!" Draco turned to see Bill standing there, "why are you asking Harry such questions?"

"That is Neville Bill. Severus found out Harry did the kissing booth and threatened Neville."

"Okay then, why are you asking Neville such questions?"

"He has only saved himself for the one he wants, not just sex, but kiss, well he wanted to but Severus made him do this, I told him it is perfect pratice."

Bill folded his arms. "Who is it you want Neville?"

Draco laughed. "He wants your brother."

"I have several of those love." Bill smiled as he kissed Draco. "Which one?"

Draco laughed again. "Charlie."

"Charlie?" Bill loudly repeated.

"You call?"

Draco smirked at Charlie. "You going to help us get some money? Ticket for a kiss, Harry is free." he said as he cuddled up to Bill.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah alright, you up for it Harry?"

Bill looked at Neville who looked a bit nervous. "Of course he is brother."

Charlie smiled and handing over his ticket he cupped Neville's face and gave him a slow kiss before pulling away, he frowned. "You okay?"

Draco couldn't hold it any longer, he laughed. "Charlie that is Neville polyjuiced as Harry because Severus found out, Neville has that look on his face because he has just got a kiss of the one he wants, the one he wanted to have his first kiss with."

Charlie looked shocked at Draco before turning to look back at who he thought was Harry. "Neville?"

"Sorry Charlie."

"You are sorry for liking me?"

"Yes. I know you are taking Hagrid's job when Hogwarts opens, I won't bother you honest."

"Then we will have problems if you plan on keeping away from me."

"Really? You will go out with me?"

Charlie laughed. "Of course I will Neville."

"There you go Longbottom, you will get a shag at last."

"Will you keep your mouth closed." Bill said as he tightened his hold on the blond.

* * *

Minerva stood on a stage and holding her wand to her throat she called out to everyone. "It is now the end of the night and to finish the night off we are to have an auction, we have raised the money we need to rebuild Hogwarts thanks to all of you so the money we raise for this auction are for all the orphans from the war. We only have one person tonight but who it is will be enough, this is to win a date with him, dinner, dancing and how the night ends is up to him. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Harry Potter!"

Harry walked up on to the stage and smiled at everyone and looked from one person to the next as they started to bid, people putting money together to bid, he looked to his right when Severus walked slowly up on stage. "Severus?"

Severus walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him possessively. "Fifty thousand Gallons and I dare any of you to bid higher!" he said, glaring at everyone. Seeing a man slowly start to raise his hand Severus spoke. "Remember I killed the only wizard Voldemort was afraid of." he snapped, smirking when the man put his hand down.

Minerva shook her head at Severus' actions. "Sold to Severus Snape."

Harry looked up at Severus. "Do you actually have that much?"

"I wouldn't have bid if I didn't have it."

"You would have, and made me pay."

"That's a good idea, you can pay half."

"I am not, if you didn't want to pay that much then you shouldn't have bid."

"If you didn't offer yourself up to anyone then I wouldn't have had to have bid."

Harry smiled and kissed Severus. "It's for charity."

Severus growled low in his throat. "What ever possessed me to fall in love with you I will never know."

Harry gasped. "You love me?"

Severus paused. "I would not have said it if I did not mean it."

Harry gave Severus a beaming smile. "I love you too, now promise me to ease up on being possessive. Be more like me, I am not possessive at all." he said, giving his lover a kiss before taking his hand and pulling him from the stage, missing the smirk the older man had on his face.

* * *

_ **Epilogue** _

Harry knocked on Cahrlie's hut before entering. "Charlie have you see- Oh Merlin!" he said before quickly shutting the door, shutting his eyes tight and trying to get rid of the image he just witnessed.

Charlie came walking out of his hut with a blushing Neville. "What's up Harry?" the red head asked.

Neville gave Harry a shy smile when he opened his eyes. "Sorry Harry."

Harry smiled. "That's fine, Severus has called a staff meeting and that includes us apprentices."

"Sorry about that Harry." Charlie said as they all started to make their way up to the castle. "Neville has been so busy, when not with Sprout he is studying, I only managed to get him this afternoon because I hid his books."

Harry laughed. "That's okay Charlie, I understand. I have done it with Severus, if he isn't in his office he is in the lab. I got desperate and stripped naked and laid on his desk. He had a meeting with a ministry offical at the time, he walked in first, Severus had to obliviate him!"

All three of them were still laughing a little when they walked into the staffroom.

Severus looked up. "You found them both Harry, good." he said and moved across on the sofa to make room for Harry to sit down. "Now then, this meeting. It has been a year since the war ended, Minerva and I have been talking and we have decided to hold another fair."

"A fair?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville, the fair did so well last year we have decided to hold it again, if this one ends as well then we will make it a yearly thing to do. This fair will celebrate the start of Hogwarts being rebuilt, the end of the war and end of exams so the students can relax and enjoy themselves after all the studying and exams they have had to do." Severus explained.

"We will be having all of the Professors taking part and apprentices." Minerva said, "We already have a volunteer for the auction at the end of the night, all money will go to the orphanages, over the last year this person has become very popular so I am hopeful they will fetch a lot of money."

Charlie smiled. "That's great Minerva. Who is to be auctioned off for people to win a date with?"

"Severus."

Harry stood up. "No! Severus is mine! I did not spend months fighting to get him only for someone to try and get their grubby hands on him!"

Minerva smirked. "Possessive much Harry?"

Severus stood up. "Of course he isn't Minerva, Harry himself has said he isn't possessive at all, didn't you Harry."

Harry sat back down and folded his arms, grumbling under his breath.

_ **The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. comment or Kudos?


End file.
